The Second Me
by sakura-rei
Summary: Cagalli found herself in the dark forest with three unknown young man. How could this happen to her? Is it real or just a dream? AXC and the others pairing. I'm sorry, I sick on summary
1. Chapter 1

Hi,guys. This is my first fan fic. Please review because your comment is important for me to continue this story or not.

Hope you like it 0

Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

--

Chapter 1

Is this a dream?

_Cagalli's POV_

_I opened my eyes as the bright light irradiated them. I tried to see around me. Big trees, long grass, wild plants, unknown flower, and small flying insects. I focused my eyes and realized something, how can I be in the forest? I stood up, started to panic. Wait wait, just thinked over it. I remembered that I was sleeping in my bed, in my room, in my house, and in my big city. Conclusion: It was dream_

_I slapped my cheek hardly, it hurts. I pinched my arm, it hurts. I hit my leg, it hurts. Second Conclusion: It was real!! Oh.My.God. What I'm going to do now._

_I heard the sound of the horse's steps. Step by step, the sound was bigger. It came after me. Quickly, I hide in a big tree. My heart was beating fast. Not long time, two horses stop exactly in front of my tree. I froze, couldn't move even a step._

"_Zzzzz zzzz zzz zzzz" that was something that I could hear. Was it just because of my ear become deaf or they really talked like someone's sleeping_

"_Zzzz zzz zzzzzzzz zz" I heard the sound again but the voice was different. _

_Pop!! Suddenly, a white dog popped in front of me. The dog barked so loud_

"_Sshh.." I put my hand in my lips_

"_Zzzz zzzz zzz!!" the voice shouted._

_I was shocked. Without thinking much, I started to run but someone grabbed my arm tightly make me face to face with a silver hair-angered guy_

"_Zzzz zzz zzz!" he shouted at me_

"_Let me go!"_

"_Zzzz zzz zzz!"_

"_Hah?" the only thing I could say to him_

"_Z zzzz zzzzzz zzzz!" he replied_

"_English,please! What language do you use?"_

_He was about to say something to me but he didn't. He looked at me desperately, still in angered eyed. He talked 'zzzz' with his blonde guy friend. His friend nodded and there was 'pop' again. This time, a yellow cat suddenly appeared in front of blond haired guy. The guy talked another 'zzzz' to his cat and in no time, the cat disappeared. Something's strange happened here. The animals could appear and disappear easily._

_The blonde walked toward me. The silver guy still held my arms tightly, I started to feel his grip hurting me._

"_Let go. It hurts!" I said to him with 'pain' eyes_

_They looked each other, trying to figure out what did I say to them. Using my free hand, I pointed my arm that held by him and gave an ouch. He understood then let go of my arm. _

"_Thanks" I whispered to him as I rubbed my arm_

"_Zzzzzz" the blonde guy talked to me_

"_What??" I replied him in confused way. Before I got answer from them, I felt a robe tied my hands, "What is it?!" I asked them, shivering. The robe tied themselves, without the guy's hands. How could this happen? It felt like.. magic.._

_My eyes went heavy. I felt sleepy. My legs became weak and fell to the ground. I heard a horse step stop nearly by. A blue haired man figure showed up. He leaned forward to see me clearly, but my eyes didn't compromise. They shut down after the blue haired guy touched my forehead._

--

That's it for chapter 1. It's short I guess.

I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. I'm asian actually.

Thanks for your attention 0


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chap 2. I don't know it's good or not T.T

I still need your review, so please do it for me.

and also thank you for Jade Valentine and AsuCaga01 0

--

Chapter 2

They are real!

"Cagalli, wake up!! It's already 7, you'll be late" shouted a blonde girl. She knocked the door loudly to wake her big sister up, the sleepy head sister

"5 more minutes!" replied Cagalli as she buried her head in pillow

"No more minutes. Wake up now!"

"Fine!!" A bit annoyance, Cagalli got up and opened her bedroom's door, "Here I am! Happy?"

The girl smiled, "Good, I'm waiting downstairs. Just do it quick or we'll be late, _again_"

Cagalli shut the door. She grabbed her uniform and rushed to bathroom. She took a very quick shower. She didn't need to give a special treatment to her hair, although she never cared of it, her hair still going smooth and in order. Run downstairs, she found her sister and her father chatted happily

"Good morning, Cagalli. Ready to go?" asked her father,Uzumi

"She always ready, daddy" answered Stellar, "5 minutes 43 seconds, new record!"

"Thank you Stellar for your attention to _my morning time_" replied Cagalli, "Let's go"

Uzumi nodded the he walked to the garage. Stellar quickly grabbed her bag and followed behind her sister. When she was face to face with the window, she took time to tidy up her hair. Cagalli took a long breath as she saw what her sister doing, mirrored herself in window. Hey, she never did that!

In the car, Cagalli just silent. Her eyes looked outside the window and her mind went everywhere. She remembered her dream last night, it felt so real. She felt she knew the three guys in her dream. Well, she didn't know exactly, but she's believed ever met them.

They arrived in school. The two sisters gave a short peck to their daddy and got out from the car. Stellar ran toward to her friends, leaving Cagalli behind. She walked lazily to the school until someone called her name; it was Mirrilia, her best friend

"Hi, Mir" greeted Cagalli

"Wow, Cagalli. It's rare to see you're here on time" she smiled teasingly

Cagalli just glared at her friend. She sighed as she suddenly remembered her dream, "I had a strange dream" she said, almost whispered but Mir could hear that

"What kind of dream? A ghost?" Miri asked. She realized that Cagalli's face changed

Cagalli shook her head, "I don't know. But it felt so real" She looked at Mir, "I wonder whether it was a dream or not"

"Well, Cag—" Mir's word was cut by the scream of the girls

"ATHRUN!!" The girls was screaming together. From a limo, a blue haired guy got out. He smiled and waved to the girls.

"What the hell is that?" asked Cagalli curiously. She rarely came to school on time so she never saw something like this happened in her second year

Mir sighed, "You have to come early from now on!" she responded, "They are a group of bitches that admired our council's head"

"Really?" Cagalli asked again, she didn't know anything about that

"Don't you know the head of our student council?" Mir replied her with the question

Cagalli only shook her head

"When there was an election for it, who did you choose?"

"Election? Oh.. I didn't choose anyone" she answered with innocent smile

"So, the owner of blank paper was you" Mir replied hesitantly.

Cagalli gave her a small laughed, but it suddenly stopped. She saw something that made her in shock mode! A blonde hair and a sliver hair guy from her dream, were passing through in front of her. Cagalli's eyes grew wide and followed the guys movement. It was them! The two 'zzzzz' was really real.

"Cagalli?" Miri waved her hand in front of Cagalli, "What happened?"

Cagalli, trembling, pointed the two 'zzzzz', "They.."

Mir looked forward to the Cagalli's finger pointed at, "What about them?"

"They.. zzzzz…"

"Hah? What are you talking about?"

"Zzzz.. I mean, what language they are using"

"English,of course. Why do you ask?"

Cagalli grabbed Mir's hand and walked fastly to make they and the two 'zzzz' closer. She tried to have a fully focus on her ear and heard the two 'zzzz' said

"Poor Athrun. He must get those bitch girls every morning" the silver guy haired said. In English!!

"Oh yeah? If I can, I like to replace Athrun's position" replied the blonde guy haired. In English too. After that, they were talking with English.

Cagalli stopped. She was sure they talked with 'zzzz' language last night.

"Cagz, is something wrong with them?" Mir asked, curiously

Cagalli looked at Mir, sighed heavily, then shook her head, "Nothing, Mir. I hope it's just a dream"

--

That's the end of chap 2. I'm sorry for grammar mistake, I still bad at this .


	3. Chapter 3

Woaaa~ it's been a long time since i write a chapter again. Finally I have my holiday again ^0^

allright, its the next chapter. hope you enjoy.

I need review to know whether my story is good or not, so please review

and also sorry for grammar mistake

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The Mysterious Smile

It was nearly midday and Cagalli in her most boring situation. She sat uncomfortably in her chair as Mrs. Murrue explained about her subject, biology. It was not because she hated Mrs. Murrue, but she hated a long explain session. For her, it was better to do some exercise or directly read the book without explanation. That was why she loved math or physic.

She torn a piece of paper from her book and started to draw it. First, she drew a blonde haired guy with a cute cat beside him. Then, she drew an angry expression of silver haired guy with a barked silver dog. Her hands stopped drawing when she was going to draw the last guy in her dream. She must recall her memory last night because his face was completely blurred.

She drew the blue haired guy face slowly, at the same time, she was trying to remember his face. She erased the wrong part and drew again. It took her longer than usual to draw him but finally her drawing was complete. A small smiled came to her red lips.

She observed the boys one by one. She was sure, the blonde haired guy was Dearka Elsman, a pervert guy from twelfth class and Yzak Joule was the silver haired angry guy. However, she didn't find a clue to uncover the blue haired guy indentation. She felt she had ever seen him but who. She wrote a 'Who are you?" word right beside the blue haired guy picture.

"What are you doing, Cagalli?" suddenly, a boy's voice was heard. Cagalli jumped a little. She was surprised and was in her imagination world before someone told to her.

Cagalli raised her head and found a black haired guy smiled to her, "You scared me, Shinn!!"

Shinn laughed and took a sit beside Cagalli's seat, "It's not my false. You are the one who is acting strange in the first place"

Cagalli pouted, "You are strange, not me"

"At least I'm not drawing anything when someone explained to us" replied Shinn, "who are the boys in your picture?"

Quickly, Cagalli hid her drawing, "You're looking to it!"

"Of course. I'm right beside you when you were writing a 'who are you'" said Shinn, "You didn't recognize me, did you?" he smirked

"This is not your problem!" replied Cagalli angrily

"Come on, Cagalli. Don't get mad. Im just kidding, sorry…" Shinn quickly apologized, "Allright, let's forget about it. Mir asked us to have lunch together, let's go"

Cagalli nodded. She crumpled the paper and threw it to the garbage while she was walking to the canteen with Shinn. What she didn't know, a boy smiled to their left figure and picked the paper from the dustbin.

It was crowded at the canteen, Cagalli tried to find Mir because Shinn went to washroom so she decided to wait for Shinn to get food. Finally, she found her, sitting in the corner of the room. She smiled and walked to Mir's table. Mir had already raised her right hand to Cagalli until someone bumped into Cagalli. She fell into the floor along with the one who bumped to her.

"Ouchh…" she moaned

"I'm sorry, are you allright?" someone asked her

"Yeah, I'm fine" replied Cagalli. She raised her head and met a guy with the green eyes. She gave him a pout, "just be careful next time"

The guy stood up and helped Cagalli to stand up, "I'm sorry. I was in hurry" he quickly apologized

"Although you're in hurry, please don't run with the crowded situation like this. Someone might be got hurt" she said to him.

He smiled, "I will remember your suggestion"

"Good. You better get going. In hurry, right?"

He nodded, still smiling, "I'll see you later, princess"

"Prin— what? Wait-- "

Before Cagalli could react with the guy's word, he left quickly and gone from the canteen's door. Cagalli just watched as his figure disappeared from her sight. She shrugged her shoulder and continued walking to Mir's table.

"What?" asked Cagalli confused. Mir and some her friends were looking at her with horror, eyes widened, and mouth opened

"Oh my gosh, Cagalli! Athrun Zala!" exclaimed Mir

"Who?" Cagalli raised her eyebrow

"Athrun Zala, Cagalli… Athrun Zala.. I told you about him this morning!" replied Mir half annoyed, "Don't say you forget about it!"

Cagalli smirked, "I totally forget"

Mir sighed, "You never change" said Mir, "Where's shinn?"

"Oh.. He is going to washroom" replied Cagalli as she took Mir's cake and ate it.

_Backyard _

"So finally the time has come"

"Give that back, Heine!" shouted Yzak angrily. He was standing face to face with Heine and Shinn. Dearka stood behind him as he was trying to call Athrun

Heine laughed, "Excuse me, I found it first. Why I must give back to you?" he said, raised his right hand. He was holding a paper, a twist paper.

"It belongs to our princess" replied Yzak cooly

"Just give it to them, Heine. She just draws three pathetic guy there" Shinn told him then he faced Yzak, smirked, "I almost fed up with her but I think it will be over soon"

"Damn you!!" Yzak wanted to punch Shinn but Dearka held his collar

"Stop it, Yzak! They want to provoke you" said Dearka, "Listen, we don't want to have fight with you. Even though the paper isn't important to you, but it is important to us"

"Haaa~ The princess thing again! You know, you guys like idiot who obsessed with one tiny girl" mocked Heine

"That one tiny girl will make the whole change" a voice came, "and she might be destroyed all your rottenness"

"Here it comes, Athrun Zala" said Heine, "the golden soldier of _your _king"

"What do you want?" Athrun asked him with a high voice

"What I want is something that you're not willing to give" replied Heine. He looked at the paper for a moment then tossed it to Athrun, "I don't need that. Hope you can satisfy your _princess_ needed" he laughed then left along with Shinn.

"So… What should we do?" Dearka spoke when their figure had gone, "Like they said, the time has come"

Athrun turned back and faced his two friends, "It's our role now"


End file.
